


Hate Will Blow Us all Away

by Jerksepticeye



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, founding fathers - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Based on "Hamilton", Blow us all away, Broadway Musicals, Dad is John Laurens, F/M, Homophobia, Hospitials, M/M, Multi, Politics, Polyamory, Pops is Alexander, Shooting, Stay Alive (reprise), Violence, and Mom is Eliza, duels, it's quiet uptown, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerksepticeye/pseuds/Jerksepticeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern au of Hamilton with Elams, with Phillip Hamilton being stubborn just like his father.<br/>A 4th of July celebration in the year of 2016 goes horribly wrong when Phillip decides to defend his family's honor, overhearing George Eacker hateful speech leads to him confronting Eacker in the middle of the night during a Shakespeare play. But, things never goes as plan.<br/>(This is based off of the songs "Blow us all away", "Stay Alive (reprise)", and "It's Quiet Uptown". But, due to modern medicine Phillip has a better chance of surviving. But, will he?)<br/>This is how words and one decision can change people's lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate Will Blow Us all Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first multi-chapter story/fanfiction. And, this is a modern version of Hamilton with Elams (because why not). Assuming you've read the summary and tags you can guess where this is heading. I hope that you enjoy it, and if you have any questions or criticisms please leave a comment. Enjoy!  
> "Pops" is Alexander, "Dad" is John, and "Mom" is Eliza, thought I should clarify  
> (Props to you if understand the Shakespeare reference).

July 4th, 2016

239 years the USA has been a country, and I’ve been alive for 18 years of it. Which isn’t long in comparison. That’s just a phrase my pops says a lot. 

“Phillip, you have been on this earth and within this country for 18 years. With some good, some bad, and it is our jobs to make it better. That’s why I’m in government, because I want to make this world better. Even if I never get to see it.”

Which is the exact reason why I’m sneaking out of the house, through my window on the second floor. Snaking across the small ledge away from the window where my Pops sit near, with my Mom and Dad as well. 

Shakily landing on my knees, it’s not like I do this regularly. One more time to do it though, over the picket fence... and face planting on the sidewalk.

Pulling myself up to see no scratches, that’s good. If I’m going to confront George Eacker I don’t need to look ragged or that I just had a fight with the pavement. 

Frowning at his name, he’s never been very popular in my household. He is mainly some high and mighty lawyer who today tore my family down in front of a crowd. From my Pops, there’s one thing to disagree on his political views, but to then tear him down for things my pops or no one has control over.

_ “An immigrant, bastard, orphan that has no place in our Government as the Treasury of State!” The crowd was divided, some who roared at the remark and those who disapproved of it. Seething of rage in front of the TV, at the event my family decided not to go to. Deciding to stay home instead of going out in the hum drum of the town. I wasn’t sure if I should be glad I didn’t go. I could have stopped him, how dare he just make those kinds of remarks. What is he trying to be some kind of Donald Trump! _

_ But, he didn’t stop there “Alexander Hamilton is a sexual pervert, that is more promiscuous than a whore standing at a corner. He hides under the guise of equality and is “married” to Elizabeth Schuyler who he cheats on with John Laurens. Yes, Henry Laurens son, John Laurens. But, hey they’re “all cool with it, they all love each other”.” Sarcasm dripping off of his tongue, like a poison. “Who I feel bad for is their son, Philip who was raised in that kind of environment. I mean the kid probably doesn’t know how to have normal sex!” A roaring crowd that made my ears pulsate, even from a television.  _

_ Why the hell does he care so much about my sex life? What if I was asexual, although he would probably think that means I reproduce with myself.  _

_ “Philip, come on away from the TV.” Dad said, through the back door, likely haven’t heard the shit coming from Eackers mouth. Motioning him to come near, and rewinding it to show him. It was silent for a minute before he turned to me.  _

_ “I’m sorry dear, that you had to hear that. But, you know that what he says isn’t true. It’s perfectly fine to be angry but there’s nothing we can do.” My eyes could have popped out of my head nothing to do? (And, at the time I didn’t  get to say anything about retribution but my dad knows me too well).   _

_ “Dad, you heard the shit he was saying about you, pops, and mom! He deserves to get his ass kicked!” _

_ “Philip, I did hear it and I’m pissed beyond belief but what do you think we should do? Just walk up and punch him? Challenge him to fight, to a duel? Violence doesn’t solve anything, in fact it proves his point even more.” His firm hand on my shoulder, and a look at his face, he was angry, not at me, but it made me felt like it.  _

_ “Hey I’m not mad at you.” He smiled at me, “I understand your anger but sometimes we just have to let people talk. Come on, help me set up the table.” Reluctantly I walked away from the TV, did as I was told. Away from the talking bigot.  _

Now, I’m heading towards town where there was still a celebration happening. Too late for the fireworks ceremony, my family saw it from our house. That was a few hours ago near 11 P.M. now it’s a bit after midnight. 

Thankfully since Pops works in the government we don’t live too far from it. Good old Washington D.C.

“Excuse me ladies, have you seen George Eacker around here?” Three beautiful women stood in front of me, laughing. I didn’t want to impose but there’s no way I could find him without asking where he was.

“Oh, he just passed. He said something about seeing some play or something in the park. Why do you want to know?” The one in the middle answered, they had seemed to color coordinate with red, white and blue clothing for today and she was wearing a red dress that did fit her figure nicely.

“He disparaged my father today during his speech, I can’t have that, so I’m going to go talk to him.” Recognition through their faces.

“Oh, so you must be Philip Hamilton, yeah that was a pretty nasty speech. Well good luck talking to him.” Thanked them and walked towards the park that had seemed to have the most activity. A section of it was cleared off and had lights on it, as the stage. 

“ **_Hell is empty and all the devils are here_ ** !” Boomed through the park, It must be Shakespeare.

Ah ha! There he is, leaning on a tree. Looks like he’s still wearing a suit, anger seethed through me like it did earlier. Without thinking much about it I marched over to him.

“George, George!”

“Shush, I’m trying to watch a show.” He turned around and faced me, annoyance on his face once he realized who I was.

“You should have watched your mouth before you talked about my family though.”

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true Hamilton. Your father is a scoundrel and so it seems are you.” 

I paused for a second. “Just like that?”

“Yeah, I don’t fool around, I’m not your little boyfriend.” 

“Well, then I guess we’ll have to settle this. Calmly or we can go away and fight it out.” He got quiet, but still had his eyes slanted. 

“I’m not going to apologize because what I said was true. Your family is unnatural and is the reason for the downfall of America.” His mouth pursed, eyes daring me to go at him. So, I did.

“Guess it’s going to be the hard way then.”

“I guess so, I’ll meet you at the next park over in an hour. Now piss off I’m watching this show now.” Turning away before I punched him then and there. My head spinning, who the fuck did he think he was!

I walked over to where we were going to fight, in the next park that wasn't as populated, as people walked by, probably on their way home.

Is this even a good idea? Ugh, Breathe Philip, you're freaking out.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7-


End file.
